Mia
by blackroses97
Summary: That girl. He liked, no loved that girl. The girl who slept on benches at night, who steals to survive, the girl who was basically homeless. Yeah, he loved her alright but she didn't know why.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey come back here!" The clerk yelled.

Nineteen year old-soon to be twenty-Mia ran and ran till she was sure she was far enough away from the man.

Mia looked behind her making sure no one was following her. Walking Into an alley, she sat down and took the loaf of bread that was securely under her right arm and ate half of it. The other half she put it in her secret hiding place-behind one of the three dumpsters in the alley. These dumpsters belonged to restaurants. Waiters, chefs, and other people would come out of the restaurants back door and throw away unwanted food.

_Weird huh?_ Mia thought, t_hey think it's unwanted yet it's the exact opposite_.She smiled to herself at the thought of this. She got up, grabbed her backpack, and started walking, nowhere in particular. She kept on walking till she, somehow, got to the park. Oh how she loved the park, the swings, the slides, the pond, she could go on forever, but she didn't want to, at least not right now.

**Back to the story…**

Smiling faintly she walked over to the swings and sat on it, letting her feet dangle just barley an inch from the ground. She was always tall. Growing up she was always taller then the guys. She hated it. She didn't want to be tall, but she also didn't want to be short and made fun of cause of her size.

If you haven't guessed it yet, Mia is poor. She's more then poor; she's homeless. She is nineteen and homeless, yeah every girl's dream.

Three years ago she'd never expected to be homeless:

**-Flashback-**

_"Mom, where you going?" sixteen year old Mia asked walking down the stairs. Her mother, who had suitcases on either side of her just about to open the door, looked up to see her daughter staring at her. _

_"Well," Tina started; she didn't know how to finish it. How can you tell your own daughter that you were leaving for Chicago with your new boyfriend from work? "I-I…um…." She stuttered. There was a honk from a car outside._

_"W-who's that?" Then everything clicked in Mia's head; the suitcases, the car, she knew exactly what was going on. Her mom was leaving just like her dad._

_"Just go," Mia said, fighting back tears._

_"Mia," Tina whispered._

_"Leave, now!" Mia shouted running up to her room and slamming her door. The last thing she heard was her mother shutting and locking the door. _

_The next morning she stuffed her backpack with anything that can fit. Witch consisted of: clothes, a small blanket, and her notebook and pen. After getting ready she left, making sure to lock the door and leaving the key under the mat._

**-End of flashback-**

Mia looked up across the park and saw a limo.

_A limo? What's that doing here?_

Mia was right, it was a long black limo. But the question is who was in the long black limo.

As if on cue, the person inside the limo walked out into the sunny day. He had long dirty blond hair that just swept over his eyebrows. Man did he have eyebrows; they were big, brown, and bushy. In fact his eyebrows were the first thing Mia noticed about the mysterious man.

He started walking closer and closer to Mia.

_*Earlier that day _

Kendall sat in his family room, staring at the blank TV. Sometimes being the son of the richest people in the world could be so lonely.

_What should I do today? Hmm…_

Well he could go snowboarding on the mountains with Logan or maybe he could play hockey with Carlos. It seems like that's the only thing the Latino wants to do.

"Sir,"

Kendall looked up and saw the family butler, Isaac.

Isaac had black- with some grey in it- hair with kind, gentle blue eyes. The old man looked like he could be at least 50 but nobody knew exactly how old he was.

"Yes Isaac?" Kendall asked looking up at the old man.

"I was just wandering when you're going to do something today," Isaac paused, "it's a beautiful day outside and you've been sitting here staring at that old television for about two hours now," **(A/N:oh Isaac has a british accent just so you know)**

The young man looked at the butler in confusion.

_Has it really been that long? Wow…_

"But where could I go?" Kendall asked with his eyebrows scrunched up together trying to think of a safe place to go.

"We could just drive around and stop at places that interest you," Isaac suggested.

Kendall couldn't think of anything else so he agreed to it.

The two of them exited the house or should I say mansion? Anyways they got into the limo, Isaac driving and Kendall in the back seat and started to drive around the city.

The young man looked through one of the windows of the limo looking for something that was interesting enough to get out of the air conditioned car.

While they passed by the park Kendall did a double take on the very beautiful girl on the swings.

"Stop!" he yelled to his driver. The car stopped and Kendall got out and started walking towards the swings.


	2. Chapter 2

Kendall sat down at one of the swings next to the mystery girl. He looked over at her and so did she. He noticed how her long black wavy hair against her pale skin made her look like an angel. How her green eyes make her look just a little more mysterious.

"Um…hi?" the girl said wondering why this guy, with huge eyebrows who came out of a limo, would sit next to her.

"Oh...Hi," Kendall said snapping out of his trance.

"Can I help you?"

"Um…. Yes ….Um I w-would like to know your na-ame?" Kendall stuttered.

_Real smooth Kendall, Real smooth._

"My name?"

"Yes your name…..please,"

"Um….its….Mia," the girl said cautiously. "What's your name?"

_Boy is this awkward._

"Um…its Kendall….Kendall Knight," now he was confused. Why didn't she know who he was?

"Nice to meet you Mr. Knight," Mia said pulling out her hand so Kendall could shake it.

Kendall reluctantly shook the girl's hand.

Mia took the backpack that was off to the side of her and took out her notebook and pen that she always kept close to her.

_Where did she get that backpack from?_ The older teen thought.

"Oh I always carry around my backpack everywhere with me,"

_Did she just read my mind?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey I forgot to put this in the last two chapters so here I go…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush or I wouldn't be on the computer doing this…just saying! **

"So…" Kendall started. "Mia….That's a pretty name. You know my grandmother was named Mia. But she died."

_Wow can I get any lamer? _

But the mystery girl didn't look up at him. It seemed that she had forgotten about the older teen sitting next to her. All she did was draw in her notebook.

Kendall realized that he was getting jealous and annoyed by this. He wanted her attention to be on him. Not on some cheap notebook. But most of all he wanted to see those beautiful green eyes of hers.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" the older teen shouted. He didn't mean to shout. He was just a little annoyed about the notebook and her

The girl looked up at Kendall, confusion clouding her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to yell. I-," but she cut him off.

"It's okay…..I guess." She said with a smile not quite reaching her eyes.

"You look beautiful when you smile,"

_Wow really? Is that all he could think of?_ Mia thought in her head.

"Um…. Would you like to get some coffee with me…..sometime?" the older teen asked.

The girl looked at him and raised an eyebrow. She was silent for a while contemplating on whether to say yes or no.

"I know we just met and all but I really like you and-"

"Well I don't really know you that well….."

"Fine then you can get to know me….over some coffee,"

Mia didn't really want to get to know him. She didn't really want to get to know anybody these days. Cause every person you meet eventually goes away. It's always been true, at least to her. So why would this time be different?

"Uh…..no," she got up from the swing, grabbed her backpack and started walking towards the library.

Kendall also got up as well and followed her.

"Well if you reconsider your answer about this. I mean, I'm a really great guy,"

Mia turned around and said, "My answer is no," turned back around and kept on walking towards her destination.

"But…but," Kendall stuttered.

He didn't know why Mia was saying no to him. No girl has ever said no to Kendall when he asked them out on a date.

He stopped,"I'll pay!" he finally shouted.

The girl turned around looking at the older teen that was standing in front of her. She smiled, a plan already forming in her head, and said, "Actually I would love to have coffee with you,"

"Sure, just when?"

"How about now?"

"Now?"

"Yes, now,"

***into microphone* I know I'm making her sound like a gold digger but I – and Mia- have a plan. Just wait next chapter will reveal Mia's plan.**

***to BTR* did that sound good? Not too suckish?**

***James* it was lovely just like you**

***me* oh shut up your just sucking up to me because you want to have a big part in this story, I'm I right?**

***James*…._**

***me* thought so….**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own anything except my story and my characters which exclude but are not limited to,' Kendall, Logan, Carlos, and James…. But I wish I owned them. That would be nice. **

As soon as the pair sat down at a table a girl who looked about Mia's age came and handed them menus.

Mia noticed how the girl smiled brighter and bent down lower, showing a little more then necessary, of her cleavage when she handed the older teen his menu.

Mia immediately thought slut without realizing it. **(A/N: I would too.) **

_I thought this was a café not a restaurant?_ Mia thought scrunching up her eyebrows in confusion.

"Yeah, it's weird, but I love it here. Everybody's so nice," Kendall answered the girl's unspoken words with a smile.

"Maybe it's because you're a somebody," Mia muttered under her breath.

"What?" Kendall asked.

"Nothing,"

Not long after that did the same girl came back ready for us to order.

"What would you like to order today, Mr. Knight?" the girl-whose name tag read Nicole- said with a really big, really flashy smile. "Should I suggest the Big Knight?"

"Do I get anything else?" the older teen said with a smirk, which cause Nicole to let out a small squeal from Nicole but tried to cover it up with a chuckle and a smile.

Nicole looked over at Mia and which Mia swore she saw Nicole's eye twitch.

_What was that all about?_

"So, what would you like today?" Nicole said with a fake smile.

_Why can't that be me? _ Nicole thought.

"Um…the same as Kendall,"

_Whatever that is. _

"Okay, is that all?"

Mia looked at the corner of her eye and saw a middle aged woman eating a cupcake. Just then she had a craving for a cupcake. "Um…and a cupcake…please,"

"Sure," she walked away and came back less then 5 minutes later. "Here you go,"

She handed Kendall his drink and Mia my cupcake and drink.

-Mia's POV-

I could feel Nicole glaring at me as she stood behind the safety of the counter.

I swear she's out to get me.

"So what's the Big Knight?"

"Oh it's just a caramel frappuccino with cinnamon and vanilla," Kendall said taking a sip of his coffee.

**Sorry I couldn't update sooner, its just a lot has happened in the past week and I have a project due tomorrow. Ughh my sister is a computer hog!**

**Peace, Love, Music**

**Daryl 3**

**Strangers stab you in the front**

**Friends stab you in the back**

**Boyfriends stab you in the heart **

**But best friends poke each other with straws.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Blah, blah, blah I don't own Big Time Rush blah, blah, blah**

_**Mia's POV**_

I cautiously sipped my coffee for the first time.

_**Mmm…good. **_

So I took another sip and another and before I knew it I was done with my drink.

"Whoa, that was fast," Kendall said eyeing my empty cup.

"Yup," I replied.

"You must really be hungry then?"

I looked at my cupcake and realized that I _was_ hungry. Make that really hungry.

I grabbed my notebook and pen from my backpack and flipped through a clean page. I started to draw. Not thinking about it, just drawing whatever came to my mind.

I love to draw. I'm no Leonardo de Vinci but I'm not horrible either. My friends would say that if I sold my paintings or drawings I would get a lot of money. And then they would go off on stories about how I'm related to Leonardo de Vinci.

_**Ha! Me related to Leonardo de Vinci? Yeah, right! **_

I stopped and looked at my drawing.

_**If only I had paint… **_

I looked up and saw Kendall staring at me. I stared back at him unconsciously getting lost in his green eyes. We stayed like that just staring into each other's eyes for what seemed like hours but was probably only seconds. Somehow his face was getting closer to me. Soon we were barely two inches away from our lips crashing into each other.

"O my gosh! A spider! It's on my foot! Get it off! Get it off!" someone screamed causing me and Kendall to jump out of our seats.

I turned around in my seat to look at whoever was screaming. There behind the counter was Nicole with a smirk on her lips. I glared at her in return.

I turned back around and looked at Kendall. He looked…..disappointed.

_**Why is he disappointed? It's not like we were actually going to kiss anyway. Wait, were we going to kiss? I guess we'll never know. Wait, did I want to kiss him too? I can't like him, I barley know him.**_

Kendall looked intently at me as if studying me. Like a kid in math class trying to figure out how to solve a problem on the board.

"You okay?"I raised an eyebrow at him.

"What?" he asked getting out of his trance.

"I asked if you were okay," I said repeating my words.

"Um….yeah,"

_**Okay…**_

There was an awkward silence after that so I decided to eat my cupcake. It was delicious! It was chocolate with a chocolate cream filling topped with chocolate icing. **(A/N: got you hungry, didn't I? I know I am! I **_**love **_**chocolate)** It was awesomtastic! I give it a 13 out of 10.

After I finished my cupcake, I heard Kendall laughing.

"What?" I asked.

"You've got chocolate all over you mouth,"

I felt my cheeks burning from blushing. I quickly got a napkin and wiped my face.

"It's not funny," I said sternly.

After that Nicole came back and asked for the check.

_**I swear this is a restaurant.**_

After Kendall paid for the check, we walked back to his limo.

"So did you have fun?" Kendall asked as soon as we sat down in the car.

"Um..sure," I said slowly. It was a lie but not the truth either.

"So where do you live?"

"What?"

"Where do you live? You know your address,"

"Just drop me off at the park,"

"Why?"

"Because…."

I looked at him, contemplating on what to tell him. I couldn't think of anything so I told him my old address. He told the dude that was driving the address.

Ten minutes later we were there.

I opened the car door and stood in front of the house, the house that caused so much pain to my heart, but also memories. Old memories that I thought I would never remember.

I slowly walked up to the front door. I turned the knob even though I was pretty sure it was locked. It was.

_**Great what I'm I supposed to do know?**_

"Hey is everything all right?" Kendall shouted from the limo.

I walked back to the limo and got in.

"Wrong address?"

I nodded. "Just drop me off at the park,"

"Why?" Kendall asked again.

"Um…" I couldn't think of anything so I lied."You see I just moved here and I could only find my way home….from…..the park,"

Kendall though this over. I could tell he wasn't buying it completely.

"Okay we'll drop you off at the park," he sighed.

We finally got back to the park. I got out of the big black limo as so did Kendall.

"I hope I see you soon," Kendall said holding out his hand so I could shake it.

I smiled knowing my plan was about to take action.

Instead of shaking his hand, I hugged him.

_**Remember the plan**_.

I looked over his shoulder (which was kind of hard to do) and saw his wallet bulging out of his back pocket. I carefully but quickly grabbed his wallet and threw it in my backpack which was open.

I've got good aim. I should try out for basketball.


End file.
